tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha ---- Therigatha : Complete & Detailed Version The Therigatha (Theri+Gatha) consists poems(gathas) written by Theris i.e. Elder Nuns(also known as Bhikkunis) who were the foremost and fully enlightened (Arahats) & mostly of the time of Buddha. These infinitely self illuminated Elder Nuns had also reached the other shore of Nirvana/Nibbana (transcendental dimension) where there is eternal bliss and eternal life. These accounts serve as inspiration to follow in their footsteps. Introduction: Life-of-Buddha & Formation of Bhikkunis(Nuns) Order CHAPTER 1 : SINGLE VERSES 1.1 A Certain Theri Of A Noble Family Of Vesali, Known As Therika. 1.2 Mutta, Daughter of a Brahmin(priest) of Savatthi 1.3 Punna, Daughter of a Millionare(Setthi) of Savatthi 1.4 Tissa, Daughter of the Sakiyas, Kapilavatthu 1.5 Another Theri Tissa 1.6 Dhira 1.7 Veera 1.8 Mitta 1.9 Bhadra 1.10 Upasama 1.11 Mutta, daughter and wife of Kosalan brahmins 1.12 Dhammadinna, Daughter of a clansman (kulagehe), wife of a Millionare(Setthi) (Visakha), both of Rajagaha, foremost of the Elder Nuns who were preachers 1.13 Visakha 1.14 Sumana 1.15 Uttara 1.16 Sumana, Sister of Pasenadi, King of Kosala 1.17 Dhamma, Daughter of a Clansman of Savatthi 1.18 Sangha CHAPTER 2 : TWO VERSES 2.1 Abhirupa-Nanda, Daughter of the Sakiyas, Kapilavatthu 2.2 Jenti (or Jenta), Daughter of the Licchavis, Vesali 2.3 Sumangala's Mother, Daughter Of Poor People, Wife Of A Rush-Plaiter, Savatthi 2.4 Addhakasi, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Kasi, Ex-Harlot 2.5 Citta, Daughter Of Great Elite Of Rajagaha 2.6 Mettika, Daughter Of A Brahmin Of Rajagaha 2.7 Mitta(2) , Daughter Of The Sakiyas, Kapilavatthu 2.8 Abhaya's Mother, Padumavati, Ex-Courtesan Of Ujjeni 2.9 Abhaya, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Ujjeni 2.10 Sama, Daughter Of A Great Elite Of Kosambi CHAPTER 3 : THREE VERSES 3.1 Another Sama, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Kosambi 3.2 Uttama, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Savatthi, Disciple Of Patachara 3.3 Another Uttama, Daughter Of A Kosalan Brahmin 3.4 Dantika, Daughter Of A Brahmin Priest To The King Of Kosala, Savatthi 3.5 Ubbiri, Daughter Of A Great Elite Of Savatthi, Wife Of The King 3.6 Sukka, Daughter Of A Great Elite Of Rajagaha, Pupil Of Dhammadinna, Distinguished As Preacher 3.7 Sela , 'The Alavikan,' Daughter Of The King Of Alavi 3.8 Soma, Daughter of a Brahmin, Priest to the King of Magadha(Bimbisara) CHAPTER 4 : FOUR VERSES 4.1 Bhadda Of The Kapilani, Daughter Of A Brahmin Of The Kosiyas, At Sagala, Wife Of Pippali Kassapa (Maha-Kassapa) Of Mahatittha, Foremost Of Those Theris Who Could Remember Past Lives, A Distinguished Preacher CHAPTER 5 : FIVE VERSES 5.1 Vaddhesi, Of Family Unknown, Nurse To Foster Mother Of Buddha,Great Pajapati Gotami 5.2 Vimala, Daughter Of A Harlot Of Vesali, Ex-Harlot 5.3 Siha , Niece Of Army General Siha, Of Vesali 5.4 Sundari-Nanda, Daughter Of Great Pajapati Gotami(Queen, Foster Mother Of Buddha) Of The Sakiyan Gotamas, Of Kapilavastu, Younger (Half) Sister To The Buddha 5.5 Nanduttara , Daughter Of A Brahmin Of Kammassadamma, Ex-Jain, Pupil Of The Great Moggallana 5.6 Mittakali, Daughter Of A Brahmin(Priest) Of Kammassadamma 5.7 Sakula, Or Pakula, A Brahmin(Priest) Matron Of Savatthi, Foremost Of The Theris Who Had The Faculty Of The 'Eye Celestial' 5.8 Sona , 'Bahuputtika,' Daughter Of A Clansman Of Savatthi, Foremost Of The Theris Who Were Eminent In Strenuous Will 5.9 Bhadda Kundalakesa, The Ex-Jain, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Rajagaha, Wife Of A Brahmin Chief, Foremost Of The Theris Who Had Swift Intuition 5.10 Patachara, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Savatthi, Wife Of Her Father's Servant, Foremost Of The Theris Who Were Proficient In The Vinaya, An Eminent Teacher And Leader 5.11 Thirty Theris Under Patachara Declare Their Anna (Enlightened state) 5.12 Chanda, Daughter Of A Poor Brahmin CHAPTER 6 : SIX VERSES 6.1 Patachara's 'Five Hundred' Bereaved Mothers Whom She Comforted And Ordained 6.2 Vasitthi, Or Vasetthi, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Vesali, Wife Of A Brahmin, A Teacher 6.3 Khema, Daughter Of The King's Family At Sagala In Magadha, Wife Of King Bimbisara, Rajagaha, Foremost Of The Theris Who Were Distinguished For Insight, Ranked By The Buddha As A Model Theri 6.4 Sujata, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Saketa, Wife Of A Millionare(Setthi) 6.5 Anopama, Daughter Of The Millionare(Setthi) Majjha Of Saketa 6.6 Great Maha-Pajapati The Gotami, (Foster Mother Of Buddha, The Sister And Co-Wife Of The Buddha's Departed Mother, Queen Of Kapilavastu as well as Head of Nuns Order ) 6.7 Gutta, Daughter Of A Brahmin Of Savatthi 6.8 Vijaya, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Rajagaha CHAPTER 7 : SEVEN VERSES 7.1 Uttara, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Savatthi, Disciple Of Patachara 7.2 Chala, Daughter Of The Brahminee Surupasari, Of Nalaka, Magadha, Sister Of Sariputta, Chief Of The Bhikkhus(Monks) 7.3 Upachala, Sister of Chala & Sariputta CHAPTER 8 : EIGHT VERSES 8.1 Sisupachala, Sister of Chala, Upachala & Sariputta CHAPTER 9 : NINE VERSES 9.1 Vaddha's Mother, Daughter Of A Clansman Of Bharukaccha(Bharuch) CHAPTER 10 : ELEVEN VERSES 10.1 Kisa-Gotami, Daughter Of Poor People Of Savatthi, Foremost Of The Theris Who Wore Rough Clothing CHAPTER 11 : TWELVE VERSES 11.1 Uppalavanna, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Savatthi, Foremost Of The Theris Who Had Iddhi(Magical Ability), Ranked With Khema By The Buddha As Pre-Eminent of The Bhikkunis(nuns) CHAPTER 12 : SIXTEEN VERSES 12.1 Punna Or Punnika, Daughter Of A Slave In The Household Of Anathapindika, Millionare(Setthi) Of Savatthi, And Freed By Him CHAPTER 13 : TWENTY VERSES 13.1 Ambapali, Ex-Courtezan Of Vesali 13.2 Rohini, Daughter Of A Brahmin(Priest) Of Vesali 13.3 Chapa, Daughter Of A Head-Trapper (Jetthakamigaluddaka) Of Vankahara, Wife Of Upaka, Ex-Ajivaka (Ascetic) 13.4 Sundari, Daughter Of A Rich Brahmin Sujata, Of Savatthi 13.5 Subha (The Goldsmith's Daughter) of Rajagaha CHAPTER 14 14.1 Subha Of Jivaka's Mango-Grove, Daughter Of A Brahmin Of Rajagaha CHAPTER 15 15.1 Isidasi, Daughter Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Ujjeni, Ex-Wife Of A Millionare(Setthi) Of Saketa (Patna) CHAPTER 16 : GREAT CHAPTER 16.1 Sumedha, Daughter Of Koncha, King Of Varanavati Commentators-Envoi Therigatha : Older Incomplete ATI Version Note : The Pali verse numbers appear in the braces {}. Chapter 1 — Single Verses 1-18 Thig 1-18- Chapter 1: The Single Verses(excerpt) Chapter 2 — Pairs Thig 2 PTS: Thig 19-38- Chapter 2: Pairs of Verses(excerpt) - free at last from my shameless husband! Chapter 3 — Groups of Three Verses {Thig 39-62} Thig 3.2 PTS: Thig 42-44- Uttama - Seven days of continuous meditation. On the eighth: Victory! Thig 3.4 PTS: Thig 39-62- Dantika and the Elephant - Taming the mind: "Why I'd gone to the woods in the first place." Thig 3 PTS: Thig 51-53- Ubbiri: Groups of Three Verses(excerpt) - A mother conquers her grief over her daughter's death. Chapter 4 — The Group of Four Verses {Thig 63-66} Thig 4.1 PTS: Thig 63-66- Bhadda Kapilani - Bhadda recalls her ex-husband (Ven. Thera Maha Kassapa), and sings of how they now are both freed from passions. Chapter 5 — Groups of Five Verses {Thig 67-126} Thig 5.2 PTS: Thig 72-76- Vimala: The Former Courtesan - A former prostitute joins the ranks of the arahants. Thig 5.4 PTS: Thig 82-86- Nanda: Nanda's Vision - Contemplating the foul nature of the body, Nanda uproots all passions. Thig 5.6 PTS: Thig 92-96- Mittakali - No time for heedlessness! Thig 5.8 PTS: Thig 102-106- Sona: Mother of Ten - Sona conquers aging: "I spit on old age!" Thig 5.9 PTS: Thig 107-111- Bhadda Kundalakesa: The Former Jain Ascetic - Bhadda looks back and gives thanks to whomever it was who long ago gave her a robe when she set out in the homeless life. Thig 5.10 PTS: Thig 112-116- Patacara - "And taking a pin, I pulled out the wick..." Thig 5.11 PTS: Thig 117-121- Patacara's Thirty Students - Patacara's instructions lead all her students to arahantship. Thig 5.12 PTS: Thig 122-126- Canda: The Beggar - A former beggar becomes an arahant. Chapter 6 — Groups of Six Verses {Thig 127-174} Thig 6.1 PTS: Thig 127-132- Pañcasata Patacara: Patacara's 500 Students — The Soothing of Grief. A mother conquers her grief over her son's death: "As he came, so he has gone — so what is there to lament?" Thig 6.2 PTS: Thig 133-138- Vasitthi the Madwoman - A mother conquers her grief over her son's death. Thig 6.4 PTS: Thig 133-138- The Verses of Final Knowledge of Bhikkhuni Sujata - When, by chance, she passed by a monastery, her life changed forever. Thig 6.5 PTS: Thig 151-156- Anopama, the Millionaire's Daughter - A wealthy heiress hears the Dhamma and becomes a non-returner. Thig 6.6 PTS: Thig 157-162- Maha Pajapati (Gotami) Theri: A Mother's Blessing - After attaining arhantship, Pajapati Gotami (Aunt & Stepmother of Gautam Buddha) sings the praises of Buddha. Thig 6.7 PTS: Thig 163-168- Gutta - The Buddha urges a childless mother in her pursuit of the Deathless. Chapter 10 Thig 10 PTS: Thig 213-223- Kisagotami Theri — The Woman with the Dead Child. Kisagotami, now an arahant, looks back upon a long, hard life of sorrow: "Your tears have flowed for many thousands of lives." Chapter 12 — The Group of Sixteen Verses {Thig 236-251} Thig 12.1 PTS: Thig 236-251- Punnika: Punnika and the Brahman - Punnika convinces a brahman to abandon his purifying water-rituals — after all, if bathing were sacred, then frogs, turtles, and fish would all be pure! Chapter 13 — Groups of (about) Twenty Verses {Thig 252-365} Thig 13.1 PTS: Thig 252-270- Ambapali - A former courtesan — now an arahant — reveals how aging has eroded every trace of her youthful beauty. An exquisite portrait of the effects of aging. Thig 13.2 PTS: Thig 271-290- Rohini - Before her ordination, Rohini answers her father's accusation that monks are lazy. In fact, she observes, "They do the best work." Thig 13.5 PTS: Thig 339-367- Subha: The Goldsmith's Daughter - Subha resists her family's efforts to lure her back the world of sensuality and riches, and soon discovers a treasure worth more than any amount of gold or silver. Chapter 14 — The Group of (about) Thirty Verses {Thig 366-399} Thig 14.1 PTS: Thig 366-399- Subha Jivakambavanika: Subha and the Libertine - Subha, an arahant nun living alone in the forest, is hounded by a man who lusts after her. Her "special gift" to him instantly gives him a change of heart. A magnificent story. ---- 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Detailed): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Detailed):